


Совещание

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Успешной работе Министерства требуется полное взаимопонимание его сотрудников.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	Совещание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

— Мы мнем проект закона о проведении инвентаризации министерского имущества, который я должна представить Шеклболту сегодня после обеда.

— Сейчас… — Люциус вытащил из-под задницы Грейнджер папку и отбросил ее в сторону.

— Аккуратнее!

— Грейнджер! Не мешайте процессу, — прошипел Люциус, подтаскивая ее поближе. 

— А вы не швыряйтесь вещами, мне потом… Ох, да, так, продолжайте. — Она откинулась назад и вцепилась в край стола, когда Люциус накрыл ладонью ее нежную, мягкую и такую соблазнительную обнаженную грудь.

— Продолжаю, дорогая, но предлагаю вернуться к закону о финансировании Хогвартса. Вам не кажется…

— Нет, не кажется! — Грейнджер так сжала внутри себя его член, что Люциус сбился с темпа. — Я проверила хроники: Хогвартс всегда был на обеспечении частных лиц, и лишь при Волдеморте... Ах! — вскрикнула она, когда Люциус прикусил ее торчащий сосок.

— Если хотите, чтобы я довел дело до конца, не упоминайте это проклятое имя!

— А как мне его назвать? Лорд? Господин? О, великий?! 

Несмотря на свои слова, Грейнджер расслабилась, и Люциус задвигался в прежнем темпе, только переместил руки на талию. Кожа там была особенно гладкой, шелковой. Он наклонился, целуя чуть влажную от пота шею, провел ладонями по крепким бедрам. Хороша!

— Так как же должны величать это ничтожество поганые грязнокровки? — прошептала она, всхлипнула и подалась вперед.

— Какие слова вы знаете, уважаемый заместитель главы отдела магического законодательства! Разве так можно? У вас очень… очень грязный язык! — Он притворно вздохнул и лизнул ее губы. — Будь вы ребенком, посоветовал бы вам вымыть рот с мылом, а так придется… 

Люциус впился в ее раскрасневшиеся губы, чуть укусил верхнюю и протолкнул язык между острых зубов. Грейнджер замычала, страстно отвечая, и сильнее сжала его бедрами. Одно плохо — целуясь, не получается болтать, а обмениваться колкостями было не менее интересно, чем трахаться. 

— Вернемся к Хогвартсу? — выдохнула она, когда отпустила его губы.

К счастью, ей тоже нравилось спорить. Маленькая извращенка! Кого еще могут заводить разговоры о финансах, законах и политике? Кроме самого Люциуса, конечно.

Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что Грейнджер для него слишком молода, горяча и ненасытна, но, лишь взглянув на ее пылающее румянцем лицо, округлые груди с темными ореолами сосков, избавлялся от этих мыслей. Нет — она не слишком, а в самый раз. Грязная Грязнокровка Грейнджер.

— Я надеюсь, Кингсли достаточно разумен, чтобы не подписывать ваш идиотский законопроект!

— Идиотский?! — Острый каблук ее туфли впился в поясницу.

Люциус зашипел и, словно подгоняемый шпорами жеребец, задвигался быстрее, и еще, еще! Грейнджер зажмурилась и закричала — пришлось подтянуть ее к себе и заткнуть рот очередным поцелуем. 

Рабочий день в разгаре! Услышат ведь, даже через заглушающие чары. Совещание, у них просто совещание. 

Люциус вошел последний раз и кончил, ощущая, как сокращается плоть вокруг его члена. Отстранился. Грейнджер откинулась на стол, пытаясь отдышаться. Люциус опустился в кресло, вытер лоб, член и бросил платок в мусорку.

— Так как насчет небольшого изменения? Богатых семей не так много, может, не торопиться перекладывать сейчас все бремя финансирования на них? Кроме того, продолжая перечислять средства, например, на обучение сирот и неимущих, Министерство оставляет за собой формальное право влиять на школьную политику.

— Компромисс? — Грейнджер сползла со стола и начала поправлять одежду. Призвала зацепившиеся за верхнюю полку стеллажа трусики, застегнула сползший на талию бюстгальтер и рухнула в свое кресло.

— Именно так. Временный компромиссный вариант.

— Я подумаю. Считаете, господин советник, что в нынешнем виде?..

— Это плохо скажется на экономике магического сообщества и собираемости налогов, да. — Люциус улыбнулся.

Иногда они понимали друг друга с полуслова.

— Я поняла. Идите…

— Тогда — до следующего понедельника, мисс Грейнджер. 

— Но учтите, это все, я имею в виду секс… — она неопределенно помахала рукой, — ничего не значит!

— Разумеется, — кивнул Люциус, поправил мантию и вышел из кабинета.

Именно так: ничего не значит. Но вот только в прошлый раз из-за этого «ничего не значит» он поддержал Грейнджер, когда та положила на стол Кингсли законопроект о выплате зарплаты всем принадлежащим Министерству эльфам. Бюджет просел, но после того минета он был готов едва ли не лично оплатить все из своего кармана. 

К счастью, сегодня именно его доводы оказались сильнее.


End file.
